Journey to Rebirth
by IfOnlyTheyWereReal
Summary: After Robin discovers the truth of her origins, she and Amon must find their way out of the collapsing Factory and come to terms with the fact that they must be considered dead in order to survive being hunted down by Solomon and Headquarters.


**Title: Journey to Rebirth**

Summary:

After Robin discovers the truth of her origins and who she really is, she and Amon must find their way out of the collapsing Factory. As they navigate out of the wreckage they must come to terms that their life will change due to the nature of their identity concerning STN-J, Solomon and even Headquarters. After they finally manage to escape the collapse of the Factory, Amon and Robin both realize that they will be presumed dead and must embrace the chance for a new beginning. Amon is now Robin's 'watchdog' since her abilities are so powerful she might become a threat. With the newly reborn pair they must find a way to exist in the world and decide where they will go next.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The walls shook and pieces of the ceiling began to fall in chunks. Cracks were beginning to fissure along the walls and Amon grabbed Robin by the arm and began to lead her through the halls faster. Karasuma was doing her best to navigate through the halls but with the constant blaring of the alarms it was proving difficult to concentrate. Just then there was a big quake and Robin almost fell over but Amon managed to grab her and pull her out of the way as a huge piece of the ceiling fell and blocked their path separating them from Karasuma.

"This way Robin."

"What about Karasuma?"

"She's a smart girl, she'll manage. Now let's move before that next section collapses."

Robin knew better than to keep asking questions and she did her best to keep up with Amon. They had to make it out of the building before the entire facility fell on them. They had managed to infiltrate the Factory but now that the security measures had enabled the self-destruction of the entire facility, they only had a few more minutes until they would be crushed or permanently trapped beneath the rubble.

"Robin, over here."

Robin followed Amon to where there the doors of an elevator had been blown open revealing the shaft and looking up she could see a bit of the sky. So long as the shaft didn't collapse they would be fine. Amon went first and Robin followed him and they began to climb their way up. Before she forgot, Robin quickly put on her glasses just in case.

The shaft shook and chunks of cement began to tumble down. Robin kept her eyes trained upwards and quickly dispatched of the large pieces. The ashes rained down on them and Amon began to climb faster. He could feel that the ladder they were climbing wasn't completely stable. They needed to make it to at least past the halfway mark so that if the shaft crumbled they would at least be above ground.

Suddenly there was a loud boom and both Amon and Robin stopped climbing and waited when suddenly the shaft began to crack several feet above them and the ladder began to loosen from the wall. Robin clutched onto the ladder tightly as she felt them starting to fall.

"Robin, hang on!"

The shaft walls began to crumble and Amon moved down the ladder so that he was completely shielding Robin with his body. The rubble began to fall around them and Amon just kept his grip firmly around Robin. The ladder began to dislodge itself from the wall and Amon knew that they were going to plummet. Looking down he saw that they were a good hundred feet high. Just then he saw a hatch at the bottom of the shaft and he got an idea.

"Robin, there's a hatch at the bottom of the shaft. I want you to head for it."

Robin looked down and saw it. She looked up at Amon who was staring down at her with intensity.

"I'll follow right behind you."

Robin was hoping that it wasn't like the last time when the STN-J office had been attacked and he had pushed her down the hole by herself. But she could see it in his eyes that he would be right behind her and she quickly began to make her way down. Taking the sleeves of her coat into her hands, Robin held her hands on the outside of the ladder and let herself slide down quickly. Amon waited for her to slide down a bit and then he too did the same thing and slid down the ladder.

The shaft was crumbling around them and the moment Robin hit the ground she tried opening the hatch but it was stuck. Focusing her fire she blasted through the hatch and jumped down into it. Amon quickly followed suit. The tunnel beneath the shaft was completely pitch black and Robin quickly summoned a ball of fire that lit the passage. It seemed that they were in the lower foundations of the Factory.

"These are the maintenance tunnels. It should take us to the outside away from the Factory."

They could hear the Factory crumbling above them and Amon grabbed Robin's arm again and raced through the passages. It was hard to tell if the maintenance tunnels would collapse beneath all the weight, but he would rather not wait to find out. They made their way through the dark passage with only the light from the ball of fire that Robin controlled ahead of them. There was a split in the path and both Amon and Robin stopped.

"Which way?"

Amon didn't know which direction each way was heading. Pushing the sleeve of his coat out of the way he checked his watch and was thankful that the compass worked. They would have to make their way south in order to evade the authorities. Amon turned to the left and Robin followed him without question.

"There's no way we can go back to the office after this. Will we stay in Japan?"

"We'll decide that when we get out."

Robin just nodded and continued to follow Amon. Suddenly Amon began to sway and he leaned against the wall for support. Robin raced over to his side trying to figure out what had gone wrong when she remembered that Zaizen had shot him with a powerful Orbo.

"The Orbo is doing this."

Robin removed the Orbo that hung from Amon's neck and helped him sit down on the ground. She helped him remove his coat and vest and then she examined the wound. It had hit him in the shoulder but she could see the green of the Orbo that still clung to his skin.

"Just remove the bullet and cauterize it, I should be fine."

"I understand."

Robin focused on what she had to do and quickly slipped a finger into the wound and felt around for the bullet remains. Amon closed his eyes and just bit back the pain. He knew that Robin was moving as quickly as she could and her fingers were long and small so she wasn't moving around too much. But the adrenaline of everything had numbed the pain and now it was hitting him. Robin managed to find the bullet remains and managed to pull it out. Casting it to the side, she concentrated on Amon's wound and with every bit of control she had of her fire she quickly cauterized the hole perfectly so that none of Amon's flesh was burned.

Amon had been a bit surprised with the amount of control Robin had managed to display, and he was glad. He had promised to kill her should she become uncontrollable, and he was thankful that she was still in full control of her abilities. Biting back the pain, Amon slowly began to stand up and Robin helped him.

"That Orbo is disgusting, but powerful. When we can, we'll have to re-open the wound and clean it out to make sure that it doesn't get infected."

Amon nodded and with another foreboding shake of the foundations, they pulled themselves along. Robin hoped that it wasn't any longer until they reached outside of the facility. She had no idea what they were going to do once they got out of the facility but first things first, survive.

For what felt like hours, Amon led Robin down the labyrinth of passages and she was thankful that the shaking had finally stopped. She supposed that the Factory just destroyed the important parts and the maintenance tunnels had been left alone. The passage began to change and Robin saw that there were a few set of stairs heading down. Creating two balls of light to better illuminate their way, Robin walked a little ahead of Amon just to be safe.

"Why does the passage seem to be getting smaller?"

Amon held Robin back and looked ahead to try and focus in the darkness.

"Send your fire along the ground."

Robin did as he said and she saw the reflection of the flame on the ground which lit the floor beneath a surface.

"The tunnels are flooded from the explosion, but this is the only way, we can't turn back now. We'll wade through as best we can and if it goes over our heads for too long we turn back."

Robin nodded and stepped forward and shivered at the freezing water that quickly soaked through her shoes and then her dress and coat. It was getting harder to move through the water with the heavy garments but she kept them on anyways. The water deepened and it was soon up to her waist but she continued to follow Amon. Just then Amon stopped and moved to the side of the passage where there was a small panel. Robin watched as he opened the panel and found a fire extinguisher that had the fire evacuation route on a map as well.

"I didn't know they had that kind of thing here."

Amon consulted the map and he saw that they were indeed going in the right direction. They didn't have farther to go and then they would reach a set of doors that would open up to the outside at the base of a ridge where there would supposedly be evacuation vehicles. There was a chance that the passageway would be completely flooded since it was at the base of the ravine and therefore at a slope, but they would have to chance it. They needed both an inconscpicuous exit along with transportation and this route was the only one with both.

"We don't have much further to go, let's hurry."

Robin moved as fast as she could in the cold water and she had a feeling she was going to catch a pretty bad cold the moment she was out of the water. But if she wanted to survive she would just have to bite it back and push forward. The water began to get significantly deeper and Robin was forced to walk up on her tiptoes as it came to her neck. She began to use her arms and legs to propel her further. Both Amon and Robin were eventually forced to swim with their heads above the water with the water getting deeper and the floor slowly disappearing beneath their feet.

As they moved forward, Amon saw that the passage ended and looking beneath the water he saw that the door was right there but there didn't seem to be any kind of real locking mechanism. It would be odd for there to be an identification requirement for an emergency exit.

"The door is down there. I'm going to go down and try and open it. Be ready, once the door opens the water will pull you through."

Robin nodded and braced herself as best she could. Amon took a few deep breaths and then held the last one and then dove beneath the icy surface. Amon didn't realize how deep the passageway really was until he had to kick out his legs a few times just to reach the door. He turned the handle of the door and found that it was indeed locked and he wondered why but there was no time, he had to unlock the door somehow. He examined the door and saw that there was a lock preventing anyone from entering through the passage.

Amon flicked the switch and then tried turning the handle and this time it began to open. It took all the force within him to push the door open but the moment it was partway open the water began to push out on its own and with a flood Amon was pulled out with the current. The water threw Amon several feet from the passageway and he coughed up the water and looked around. Sure enough there were vehicles stationed outside of the doorway and there were a set of keys behind a glass cabinet.

"Robin?"

Amon looked around for Robin and found her several feet further than him and she was unconscious. Moving quickly next to her he saw that she had managed to hit her head from the current. Amon placed an ear to her mouth and couldn't hear any breathing, he then moved an ear to her chest and could still hear a faint heartbeat.

_She must have breathed in water when she was knocked out._

Amon laid Robin flat on her back and then putting his two hands in the middle of her chest he pushed down once and immediately she coughed up water. Turning her onto her side, he made sure that she coughed up the last of the water and he could see that she was starting to breathe again.

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just get out of here."

Robin nodded, and Amon helped her stand up and he led her to a small black car and helped her in. Robin watched as Amon went over to the glass cabinet and then confirming the license plate to the car and the key he came back and quickly started the car and turned on the heater. Robin was shivering and she began to remove her coat and the outer part of her dress so that she was just in a black undershirt and a long skirt. While Amon was driving, Robin helped him remove his coat and vest so that he too was just in a black shirt and his pants.

"Where are we going to go?"

"I have a place where we can go."

"What kind of place?"

"A back up in case."

Robin didn't understand what Amon meant by that, but all she could assume was that it was a safe place for them to go. She hoped that she would be able to at least dry her clothes if she couldn't at least change her clothes. The car ride was long and Robin felt herself starting to fall asleep. Leaning her head back against the seat she turned to look over at Amon and she couldn't help but smile a bit to herself. Reaching out a hand she touch Amon's hand gently and when he turned his gaze from the road to her she couldn't help but blush a bit at his intensity.

"Thank you Amon, for everything."

Amon simply nodded and turned back to keep his eyes on the road. Robin was a bit surprised that Amon hadn't moved his hand away but she left it there and closed her eyes. Amon was a bit surprised that she had managed to stay awake as long as she had. She must have been exhausted from using her powers so much, and then navigating through the crumbling Factory for hours was tiring enough, and then swimming through the flooded passages. It was a wonder she had managed to stay awake up until then. Amon rubbed his fingers over her hand soothingly and focused again on the road.

The journey to the safehouse was fairly long and it was well into the afternoon of the next day when Amon finally turned into a long drive surrounded by a thick forest. Robin was jolted awake from the uneven road. Looking around she didn't even recognize where they were, but she sat up a bit more and looked out the window at the scenery.

"You drove through the night?"

"Yes."

After fiftenn minutes they arrived at a small cottage and Amon pulled up right beside the porch steps. Robin exited the car and followed Amon up to the door where he inputed the code and then they walked into the cottage. Robin looked around to see that it was basically a safehouse, there was some furniture and a small kitchen and then there were two doors leading presumbaly to the bedroom and then to the bathroom.

"You can shower first and I'll leave clothes out for you."

Robin nodded and made her way to the bathroom. It was a fairly spacious bathroom and she quickly removed her still damp clothes and set them to the side and then turned the shower on. The moment Robin stepped beneath the hot water and the steam wrapped around her, she felt like all the tension and confusion inside of her just washed away. She proceeded to clean herself and she tried her best to clear her mind and just focus on the shower.

Amon waited until he heard the sound of the shower and then went into the bedroom and sorted through the clothes and found some things that Robin would be able to wear. He hesitated before going into the bathroom, but opened the door anyways and set the clothes on the shelf above where her things were. Amon took her damp dress off of the shelf and began walking out when he stopped and listened. Robin was crying to herself and he could see from the shadow behind the curtain that she was sitting on the floor of the shower with her knees pulled up against her. Amon let her be and walked out of the bathroom and went to go and put her things in the dryer and then went to the kitchen to make some food.

In the kitchen, Amon couldn't take his thoughts off of the image of a crying Robin. He had never seen her cry before and he knew that everything that had happened in the Factory had finally caught up to her. Amon thought about what Todo had said about Robin being the Eve of witches and he knew that Robin could feel the pain of all the witches over times. He could now understand why she was crying: her father had designed her to make peace between humans and witches, but from her birth her mother had died, as well as the fact that she would be hunted by Solomon and Headquarters because she had learned the arcana of the craft and now she must live with the suffering of witches over the ages.

The shower stopped and he watched Robin move from the bathroom in a towel around her with the clothes he had laid out in her hands and she walked to the bedroom to change. Amon set the food on the table and proceeded to go and have a shower as well. Removing his clothes, Amon was relieved after stepping under the shower that there was still hot water left. As the hot water ran over Amon's body he felt it soothe all his bruises and even the wound from the Orbo shot. Touching the wound carefully he saw that there would be no need to reopen it; Robin had managed to get the bullet casing out and all the Orbo had been processed by his body, besides the wound had been perfectly cauterized. The bruises on his body still stung a bit from Zaizen's beating after Toko's injury during the assassination attempt of Robin. But he knew that he healed relatively quickly and the bruises would be gone within a few days.

After cleaning up quickly, Amon dried himself up and just wrapped a towel around his waist and then walked to the bedroom where the door was open and he turned to see that Robin was already in the kitchen and drinking tea curled up by the window. Amon closed the door of the bedroom and found some clothes to change into and then returned to the kitchen to eat some food.

"You should eat some food."

"I can't."

Amon just nodded and didn't press her any further. After he had finished eating he began to pack some things that they would need and pulled out a map to look at. He had to figure out where they were going to go and what they were going to do now that they couldn't go back to the STN-J or back to Solomon; they were dead to the world.

"Amon, how can I fulfill my purpose to bring together both humans and witches when I'm supposed to be dead?"

Amon didn't know the answer to her question. They would have to work together to remain under the radar. If Solomon even got the slightest rumour that they were still alive then they would be immediately hunted down and Solomon wouldn't stop until they had been eliminated. Add to that, Robin was so young it was hard to think of what they could do to substitute their past jobs working as Witch Hunters.

Just then Amon got an idea. He had limitless connections and he knew that they would be able to get new passports and head over to Europe and there were plenty of places to remain under the radar and still have a means to make a living and hunt witches that had lost control.

"Robin, come here."

Robin brought her tea with her and sat across from Amon at the table and saw that he had a few maps before him. She hoped he had an idea, because she was starting to lose hope and she had never felt this way before.

"If I find a way to get us new passports and IDs will you go to Europe? There's a lot of different places outside of the capitals and major cities, it could serve as a good cover."

"There are a lot of witches in Europe. Headquarters is based in Europe, I think they set it up in Prague, I can't remember. But yes, I trust you, wherever you think is best."

"Germany then, I still have connections there."

Robin nodded and Amon saw that she was biting back yawns. Robin leaned forward against the table and rested her head on her arms and before she could help it she had fallen asleep. Amon didn't really want to remain in the safehouse for too long but he knew that Robin had over-exhausted herself and she really did need the rest. Standing up quietly, Amon carefully picked Robin up in his arms and walked to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up around her.

It was amazing how much she had changed since he had first been introduced to her and she had become his partner. She was only fifteen years old and yet she seemed like she was so much older. Amon left the room and closed the door softly and then began to prepare everything they would need. Going through one of the closets he found all the equipment he would need, even new cellphones.

In the closet there were weapons, vests, cellphones, headsets, and even flashlights. Amon picked up the necklaces of Orbo and knew that he couldn't wear it now that he understood what it was actually made of.

_"You're trying to defeat witches using the Orbo you've made from us?You won't be forgiven."_

Amon hated witches but even using witches to create the Orbo was just as disgusting as Robin believed it was. From the beginning she hadn't wanted to use the Orbo because she had said it disgusted her but she had never indicated the true reason why. But now he knew.

Picking up the cellphone, Amon dialled his contact that would provide him and Robin with new IDs as well as a means to leave the country safely. It would be dangerous but it would have to be done. Amon thought about the different means they could use to leave the country. There was always the conventional route but much more conspicuous, which was to take a commercial flight. He knew that the next method would be to take a ship to the mainland and then they could drive or fly from there to Germany. Either way they would be in some sort of danger or the danger of being discovered along the way, but it was a chance that had to be taken.

"Hello Akihito. Yes, it's Amon. It's time for you to fulfill your debt."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Robin closed her eyes as Amon snipped off her hair so that it was a short bob that framed her face. She knew that she would have to change her appearance and having the little pigtails was a sure sign for her to be noticed; it was her signature look. Once Amon had finished trimming her hair and she didn't bother to look in the mirror but changed places with Amon and began to trim his hair. He had already started to grow a bit of a beard so she trimmed his hair so that it was just spiked up a bit, but shorter than before. They were dressed in normal clothes, jeans and a long sleeved shirt. There were some coats in the closet and Robin was so used to always wearing her long dresses from the convent, but the tapered jacket on top of the jeans fit comfortably and she didn't mind. Amon looked so different dressed in jeans and a blazer. Robin had been so used to seeing him with his long black hair and black trenchcoat.

"Let's go."

Robin nodded and followed Amon out of the safehouse and got into the car. It had only been a few days, but already Amon had managed to secure them passports with new identifications and tickets on a first class flight to Berlin in Germany. Robin had never been to Germany before but she could speak a little German. Amon however had been to Germany a few times before, and he seemed to be sufficient in the language. Amon had told her that the once they had arrived in Berlin, there would be a car for them waiting in the car lot and they would drive all the way up to Rostock on the coast of the Baltic Sea.

"What will our new names be?"

"Your name will be Robin Natsuki."

"Will it be safe to keep my first name?"

"Yes."

Robin liked her new last name. _Hope._ It would take her some getting used to but she liked the choice Amon had made for her.

"What will your new name be?"

"Amon Takeo"

Amon made his way back into the city and Robin felt so unsure of herself being back with so many people. But she trusted Amon with her life and if he felt that it was safe enough to be back in the city, even for a little while, then she trusted him. They drove towards the harbour and Amon motioned for her to remain in the car and he got out and went to meet a man standing at the end of the pier. Robin watched as the two men spoke and then Amon was given an envelope which he looked through. After they finished speaking and Amon had looked through all of the envelope's contents, Amon shook the man's hand and gave him an envelope of something and then returned to the car.

"Our flight leaves in a few hours, we should leave now."

Robin nodded and Amon drove off to the airport where he left the car in the hourly area despite the fact that they wouldn't be returning. Amon made his way through the airport and Robin did her best to keep up with him. As they headed towards their terminal Amon handed Robin her passport and plane ticket. Robin looked over the passport and was amazed at how much the picture looked like her, even with her new appearance.

"Amon I'm nervous."

Amon took Robin's hand in reassurance and continued to tow her along towards their terminal.

"Don't be."

When they got to the gate the flight attendant processed their passports and tickets and before long they were both seated in the first class of the plane. Amon sat Robin next to the window and she seemed to be still a bit nervous. The flight attendant walked by and seemed a bit sympathetic towards her since she was so nervous.

"Shall I bring some tea after we take off to calm her?"

Amon nodded and didn't let Robin's hand go, since he could feel her hands shaking. There was still so much unknown and Robin seemed to be afraid of the endless possibilities. The plane prepared to launch and from the movement Robin seemed to relax somewhat. The prospect of leaving Japan seemed to have calmed her somewhat and once they had gotten to a level height the flight attendant brought a cup of tea for her.

"You should go to sleep, it's a long flight to Berlin."

Robin nodded and taking the pillow Amon handed to her she leaned up against the window and closed her eyes to go to sleep. She wondered how the STN-J and everyone else was getting along. They would obviously have to replace her and Amon's roles on the team and she wondered if Headquarters had sent them a new hunter. There were quite a few hunters like her in Italy but she wasn't sure if they would use another witch like her to hunt. There were so many endless possibilities and they all made her tired.

The direct flight to Berlin International Airport would be about ____ hours and Amon decided that he might as well catch up on some sleep. They were safe up in the air and once they had reached Germany they would be alright. They had brought nothing with them save for a few clothes and Amon still had money saved to get them started off. They would have to start over again and he knew it would be difficult. But for some reason he knew that they would manage. Robin was a tough girl despite how young and soft spoken she was.

Robin woke up a few times and at first she had a been frightened forgetting that she was on a plane. But the moment she looked over to see Amon sleeping next to her she knew that they were fine and remembered what was happening. The flight attendant had brought over their meals and Robin had gently touched Amon's arm to wake him.

"They've served dinner. You should eat it before it gets cold."

Amon opened his eyes to see Robin beside him and nodding to her he sat up a bit more and looked at the food that had been served to him. It didn't look too bad and he smirked inwardly as he saw Robin inspecting what she had been given with her chopsticks. She tasted a small piece and finding that she liked it proceeded to finish her food. Amon tasted the food as well and rather liked what he'd been given and finished it. The flight attendant returned and offered them headphones and instructed them how to tune into the movie that would be playing. Robin thanked the flight attendant and plugged in her headphones and turned the station to that of the movie.

Amon wasn't all that interested in movies but since there seemed to be nothing else to do he tuned in as well and it ended up being a fairly recent movie. The movie was a political thriller and was generally an original plot. When the movie finally ended Robin removed her earphones and gazed out the window. It was late at night and there seemed to be a thunderstorm below them since the clouds were lit up a bit.

Robin was fascinated at the sight of being above a thunderstorm and even Amon leaned over to look through the window as well. With Amon so close to her, it reminded her of the when the STN-J was attacked and he had helped her escape. Amon had brought her to the well and he had been so close to her when he had tucked that slip of paper with Nagira's address into her hair. It was then that Robin had been sure of Amon. She had begun to doubt him after the attack on her and Toko's apartment but the moment he had saved her from Solomon's attack on the STN-J office she banished all doubt. Robin trusted Amon more than she trusted anyone else. Even when Solomon had hired Amon to hunt her because she had learned the arcana of the craft she still trusted him.

"By tomorrow afternoon we'll be in Germany."

Robin turned to look towards Amon and she realized how close he actually was. With him that close to her face she couldn't look anywhere else but his eyes and it felt like he was searching through her for something. She could feel the distance between them closing and she wasn't sure if it was her that was moving closer or if it was Amon or perhaps even the both of them. Robin saw Amon's gaze flick down to her lips and even her own gaze looked down to see his.

Suddenly the plane jolted a bit and Amon pulled back and looked up at the indication for them to fasten their seatbelts.

"We are experiencing some slight turbulence and we ask that you please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelts until the light indicating turns off."

Amon fastened Robin's seatbelt and then his own and leaned back in his seat as though nothing had just happened between the two of them. Robin was a bit in a daze but the moment the plane jumped again Robin remembered what was going on. The plane was shaking a lot more than Amon and Robin would have liked and Amon's hand quickly covered Robin's in reassurance.

The plane continued to shake for about thirty more minutes until finally they had passed the storm. Robin breathed a sigh of relief and looked over to see that Amon's hand was still covering her's. She hoped that there wouldn't be anymore turbulence for the remainder of the flight; it was frightening. Relaxing into her seat, Robin decided that it would be best for her to just sleep the remainder of the trip. Besides, once they got to Germany her and Amon would have travel a fairly long way to get to Rostock.

Amon watched as Robin fell asleep and he began to question himself on what almost happened before the turbulence. There was no doubt in his mind that he trusted Robin completely, he had proved that when he had saved her life after the attack on the STN-J. But what had almost happened was something completely different. He knew that he should know better but still he had pushed aside his inhibitions. Robin was more than just a colleague and a friend of his, she meant a lot more to him than that.

Amon turned to look at Robin again and he knew that he was doing the right thing. What Todo had said in his last transmissions he believed to be completely true. Robin may have been designed but she had been designed with the purpose of creating a peace between witches and humans. Robin was inherently good and he could not see her ever losing herself to her powers and becoming out of control like so many other witches in the world. He knew Robin and he trusted Robin, there was no doubt in his mind.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Robin gazed down at the map and even though it was in German all she had to do was look for the same words on the road and she would be fine. Amon didn't seem to mind having Robin plot out their route, she was actually pretty good at it. They had arrived in Berlin on time and had found the car that Amon's contact had issued them. Robin hadn't been sure that they should drive from Berlin all the way to Rostock since it was such a far distance and would take them about a week to drive the entire way. But Amon had decided that it would be better to drive then to take another plane to the Rostock Laage Airport.

They had managed and it was the fifth day of travelling and Robin didn't mind too much. She thought of it as an adventure to her new home and to a place she had never been before. Germany was an interesting place, rich with history and the language was just as colourful. Robin was already completely fluent in Italian, English and Japanese and she knew a few choice words in German. She hoped that she could pick up the German language as easily as she had picked up the Japanese language. Amon had been the same as always despite their moment on the plane. She hadn't known how to act about it, but Amon didn't seem the least bit fazed by it so she just pushed it aside and followed Amon's lead.

"Take the next ramp on your right and that will take us straight to Rostock."

Amon nodded and followed Robin's instructions. Soon enough they were back onto a rural route with huge farms on either side of them. Robin couldn't help but roll her window down and the smell of orchards and wet grass swept into the car. Amon looked from the corner at the sigh of Robin's blonde hair whipping about wildly and her head stuck out the window. She seemed to be enjoying the long trip.

"Amon, will you drive through the night again or will you stop somewhere?"

"We're close to Rostock so I'll drive through the night."

"Don't you need sleep?"

"I'll be fine."

Robin nodded and accepted his decision and then rolled the window back up and set the map to the side. They wouldn't need to turn off anywhere for the rest of the day, so her job as navigator was pretty much done. Robin was excited and a bit nervous for when they got to Rostock. She had spoken with a few of the people along the way and they all had seemed genuinely nice and even a few of them had spoken Italian. Robin wondered what her and Amon would do once they reached Rostock. She hadn't asked him along the way since there never seemed a reason to, but now she was curious.

"When we get to Rostock there will be a house already prepared for us and it's an inn and a café."

It was like Amon had read her mind and Robin couldn't help but turn to look at Amon with a big smile. She had always wanted to have her own inn and a café, it would be like Harry's all over again. The thought of Harry's made her sad since she knew that she would most likely not see any of them ever again. Amon seemed to notice her mood and he cast her a questioning glance.

"It just reminded me of Harry's and everyone else. Do you think we could see them again Amon, when things are safer?"

Amon turned to look Robin directly in the eyes and Robin could have sworn she had felt a softness at his look that she had never felt before.

"Perhaps."


End file.
